


Chibi Meshinui Invasion!

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chibi, Invasion, Plushies, komaeda's luck cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: Nagito gets an unknown gift and it turns out to be a chibi plushie of him! However, the cute plush toy starts to act strange and creates an army!





	Chibi Meshinui Invasion!

**This is just a funny concept that came alive after me & my friends talking about the chibi servant plushies. Meshinui is basically a small chibi Servant from Ultra Despair Girls that has closed eyes & a big smile. These things are hard to find and some can even be $300 just to buy!!! No joke, the lowest price for these rare exclusive plushies are $300 and are considered cute and rare within the Danganronpa Fandom**.

 

Komaeda was presented a strange present. The box came in his mail today, It didn’t have a return address or name. It just said “To: Komaeda, Nagito” and his address on the box. He looked at his watch noticing he had to leave for school. He sat the box down on the table & left. 

 

“Good morning Yukizome Sensei!” He gave his homeroom teacher a wave before going to his desk. Inside the classroom, he went to put his books up in the desk, but noticed a box sticking out. “Huh? Again?” He pulled the box out and read it. “Hmm. It looks like the same as the box from home. Might as well open it.” He thought to himself. He opened the box and unwrapped the paper that was covering it.

 

“Komaeda got a doll! Haha!” Hiyoko announced loud for the class. He gave a smile and pulled it up from the string on it’s head. 

“Amazing! It's probably what they call a voodoo doll where you poke it and it hurts the person it resembles.” Sonia poked its belly and made Nagito laugh.

“I don’t think that’s what it is. It looks like a chibi of Komaeda-san. Maybe it's a present from another student.” Miss Yukizome came over inspecting it.

“OoooOooooo. Komaeda-chan has a secret admirer!” Ibuki butts in.

“No way! He’s a creep! Who would be interested in him?” Souda gave an angry/disagreeing frown. 

“Souda-san is right, there’s nothing special about me. Why would anyone take interest in scum such as myself?” 

“What have I told you Komaeda about the trash talk? Not in my class you’re not scum.But as punishment, you get to take the trash out of here.” Yukizome hand the bag of garbage to Komaeda and he went to take it out. He put the trash in the dumpster and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around didn’t see anyone. Well, there was one person he was focused on.

 

Reserve Course student Hajime Hinata. He never interacted with Hajime, but he’s seen Chiaki hang out with him after school a couple of times. If there was a god of Hope, it was him. Something about him just made Nagito think hope, even if he was in the Talented Main Course. Hajime was coming this way! Nagito quickly jumped into the dumpster to hide. Hajime casually strolled by clutching his book bag while talking with a blond girl. They were probably dating now that he thought about it. Of course Hajime would rather be with a female classmate than trash. 

 

He climbed out and went back to class. He sat down with a frown. When class over and everyone left Nagito stayed in his seat still depressed. He let out a sigh and got hit with a bucket of soapy water out of nowhere.

 

“I told you to take out the trash, not swim in it Komaeda! This smell is worse than Souda’s oil.” Yukizome had a mask on and threw another bucket full at him.

“I’m sorry Miss Yukizome, I was hiding from someone.” 

“Is this about the secret admirer thing from this morning isn’t it?”

“N-no Miss!”

“Don’t be lying. I can help you if need anything.” Nagito got up from his desk and tried to walk away but slipped from the puddle. 

“How unfortunate, i’m clumsy.”

“That's my fault, not yours. Here. Now you should go home after you dry off in the restroom.” Yukizome took out a mop and began cleaning up the water.

“Thank you Miss Yukizome.”

 

Nagito grabbed all of his belongings and left the room running to the nearby boys locker room. He went inside to the nearest Stall and stripped down to his underwear. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. The door to it opened and he could hear someone slamming their bag before slamming the door behind them. Nagito hid & kept quiet as he took a peek. Just his luck, it was Hajime again. Hajime was angry and punched the wall. He kept punching until his hand was bleeding. Hajime undid his tie, threw it down, & then removed his shirt.

 

Nagito backed away from the door blushing. He took a small peek again and saw Hajime taking a razor out of his bag and cutting a small mark on his body. When done, he washes up and leaves. When the door shut and it was clear, Nagito walked out. Nagito Went inside the chemistry lab to meet up with Seiko, an upperclassman of Class 76 making new medicine. I walked over tapping her shoulder lightly.

 

“Are you trying to get hurt?!?! Step away!” She gave an angry face pulling her mask down to show her braces.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to know if you could me with something. Its pretty strange to ask but do you have anything that I could use for a friend that is depressed lately?”

“Check the shelves in there. I should have a bottle called Recharge. Try not to mix the bottles up like last time.”

“Will do so.” 

 

He went into the storage closet and found the right bottle. He read the description to make double check. He turned but fell while he walked away. His chibi doll was on the floor and had something wet on the tip of its head. It didn’t bother Nagito that much so he just put the doll into his bag and ran out. On the way, he went behind a tree to see Hajime with Chiaki. They were sitting in front of the fountain playing handheld games. He went up to them to start a conversation.

 

“Nanami-san! How are you on this beautiful evening?”

“Oh hi Komaeda, did you come to join us?” She put her device in her lap.

“I actually came to give something to your friend here. A friend of Nanami is sure to have a good amount of hope.” He smiled while digging through his school bag.

“I’m sorry but have we met before?” Hajime asked and setting his controller down.

“Oh i’m not important. Just a classmate of Nanami-san. Ah here it is!” he pulls a small bottle of soda out.

“Thanks, but does it come with that doll?” he points his finger at the plushie that had a grip on the bottle of soda.

“Oh no! sorry this thing has been sorta everywhere today.” he pulled the doll off it and placed in back in his school bag.

“Who do you think gave it to you Komaeda?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t entered any lotterys lately. I also don’t know the return address because the box didn’t say.”

“Maybe it was a girl that has a crush on you. That tends to happy to lucky people.” Hajime opened his bottle of soda only for it to splash fizz in his face. His entire upper half sticky and soaked. Komaeda backed away as Hajime got up.

 

“I’m sorry Hinata-kun! It must’ve been-”Before he could finish apologizing, Hajime interrupts him.

“Natsumi was right! You main course students are jerks!” Hajime ran away leaving his game to a nearby restroom.

“There I go again, my luck has ruined everything. Sorry Nanami-san for ruining your guys freetime. I’ll just go.” he turned the opposite direction and was about to bolt before Chiaki gave his sleeve a tug.

“It's ok Komaeda, I’m sure you didn’t shake the soda on purpose. I’ll talk to him when he comes back. Please have a good rest of the day Komaeda.” She let go of his sleeve as he went back to walking away. The doll stuck its head out of his bag without him noticing and waved at Chiaki. Chiaki didn’t pay attention to the little guy’s hand wave. 

 

**Hope you enjoyed this little surprise fanfic I did! I gave a sneak peek to my friends but they still didn’t know what the fanfic was about xD. I will be posting the next chapter of this next week. Don’t worry, i’ll still be working on Doll Mansion it's just that I want Chapter 4 to be long enough to make up for my laziness.**

 

 


End file.
